


【卢克索离街今天不下雨】Ch.2

by marumaru3934



Series: 卢克索离街今天不下雨 [2]
Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumaru3934/pseuds/marumaru3934





	【卢克索离街今天不下雨】Ch.2

诚如伊修塔尔的判断，就样貌、家世、权力、财富和才华而言，吉尔伽美什的确样样都能打个A++的评级——金子一样的头发，金子一样的人生，金子一样炙手可热。  
尽管他没有任何理由、也从没有哪怕一秒钟觉得自己拿不出手，但事实证明确实不是所有人都喜欢金子，所以这一天发生的尴尬事件也不能全算是吉尔伽美什的问题。  
虽然确实是他的问题。  
大早上一进办公室就看到带着烫金logo外表浮夸的奢侈品包装盒摆在自己桌上，西杜丽倒吸一口冷气，因通宵而有点混沌的大脑一个激灵瞬间清醒。  
爱情就像龙卷风说来就来，但合适的龙卷风不一定能在合适的时间到。就比如当下，很显然她老板的龙卷风就晚来了小半年，哪怕早那么小半个月情况都不会比现在更差了。她深呼吸，一边思考着如何委婉地告诉老板他精心挑选的礼物被退回这件事，一边准备拨通内线通知其他助理准备晨会。  
这时手机铃声毫无防备地响起，来电显示是自家老板。西杜丽好累。她是个喜欢照计划按部就班的助理，尽管吉尔伽美什是个我行我素的主儿，但好歹在工作上有着近乎苛刻的高要求，因此她反倒能帮忙把事情安排得井井有条并紧张有序地执行。然而最近真是一天比一天鸡飞狗跳，先是无缘无故驳回了好几个提案一意孤行，再到一个心情不好就不去开会；而就在刚才，她接了手机就听到老板翘班的消息。  
老板嘛，谁还天天坐班呢，自然是有许多一分钟一个亿的大订单要谈。  
可是那个手握一个亿大订单的LNM集团董事长现在应该已经在前来访问本公司的路上了。  
纵使她身经百战，在收到老板“延期”两个字的回复后，还是差点没忍住就长啸一声猝死过去。生怕她还不够崩溃，那边老板刚挂断，伊修塔尔这就无缝衔接一个电话打进来气势汹汹地问她为什么吉尔伽美什不接她电话。  
西杜丽是个与人为善脾气温厚的Beta，她尊敬这位容貌迤逦事业有成的Alpha女性，甚至在最初得知自家老板即将与这位女性结婚的时候还觉得门当户对郎才女貌好一对佳偶天成——当然两人性格极度不合以及伊修塔尔行为不端这都是后话——但在这个节点以这种语气莫名其妙地被人质问，她也是有脾气的：老板不接电话你问我为什么，自己心里没数吗？  
本着首席助理的优雅与矜持，她公事公办却难免有点阴阳怪气地回答对方：“老板在处理一些私事。”  
这时女人丰富的想象力就会让伊修塔尔补全西杜丽的言外之意。  
私事，私事。这些天西杜丽几乎死于这两个字。从前，这两个字一般代表自家老板又辣手摧花玩弄了几个娇弱的Omega需要她善后，以及定期安排心理诊疗激素检查并将结果如实汇报给宁孙夫人；自从婚姻大事提上日程，西杜丽就再没消停过——亏她还觉得伊修塔尔是一位新时代杰出而优秀的女性，打过交道才含泪醒悟原先她所看到的一切都只不过是精心包装后的第二副面孔，每思及此她必定扼腕叹息并怒斥虚伪的上流阶层资本家。  
至于这两天，准确地说是昨天下午直到今天早晨，她都致力于处理老板的新欢。虽说是“新欢”，但她心知肚明这次和以往都大不相同——吉尔伽美什目标明确并且势在必得，直接奔着结婚去。这就是问题所在了：老板为了逃避家族联姻而投向在摄影棚里惊鸿一瞥的小模特的怀抱，花了三个小时从自己的藏品库里娇滴滴地挑出来一个青金石的手链让西杜丽亲自给人送去当定情信物，而今天早上怕不是急着去找人竟然直接把LNM董事长晾在会议室。通了一宵，那小模特从上到下由内而外所有的资料都让西杜丽给挖出来了，从头理了一下，她仍然觉得十分魔幻，太不真实。  
恩奇都其人的履历和他的脸蛋一样干净漂亮。二代移民，父母早年死于意外车祸，留下一笔数目不小的遗产供他长大；小学中学规规矩矩地在本地公立学校读完，成绩优异，进入Top50的大学就读植物学专业，毕业后于自己所在的中产社区开了一家花店；平面模特是大学时经校友介绍的兼职，事业不算太低迷也没有多红火，由于收入可观就一直做到现在。  
西杜丽没琢磨清楚这小模特除了脸还有什么地方如此吸引着她那个油盐不进的老板。她也不是十几岁的怀春少女了，跟着老板在商场这么多年也磨光了她对罗曼蒂克的所有幻想，所以下意识觉得吉尔伽美什对恩奇都的热忱是出于什么利益驱使；而后者的履历虽然不至于是什么灰姑娘但也绝到不了什么名门闺秀的级别，她无论如何也无法理解：一个普普通通的五好公民，凭一张脸就简简单单地让恐O的老板趋之若鹜。  
她这么想当然也是因为照片无法展示恩奇都的美，见过真人她就知错了。  
话说回来，她同时十分怀疑老板会亲自上摄影棚把资料送给伊修塔尔这件事背后的动机，可别跟她说是老板对这段关系作出了让步和妥协，吉尔伽美什对伊修塔尔什么态度，作为首席助理的西杜丽最有发言权。她敏锐的直觉告诉她昨天下午绝不是老板和小模特第一次见面，极有可能是老板得知小模特在那里才肯移动尊驾上楼送东西的。但她又想不通这可怜的小模特是什么时候被老板盯上的，如果之前就见过面，也不用等昨天下午才用一句“伊修塔尔工作室今天下午来拍摄的绿色长发模特的所有资料立刻给我”就让她奋战整夜。这个宵，比她设想中通得晚了一些。  
她兀自凌乱了一分钟，随即十分专业地恢复了状态，打电话通知晨会，倒了杯咖啡昂首挺胸地走出助理办公室准备好迎接今日的风暴。而一天过去，她像个陀螺一样连轴转了一大圈，到最后都没想起来被退回的手链问题何在——前一天下午才送出去的东西，又怎么会以不带任何邮寄包装的形态第二天一大早出现在她的办公桌上；她到公司的那个点，派送员还没上班呢。  
助理忙得一塌糊涂，老板这个甩手掌柜当得也不算自在。在西杜丽天昏地暗为他任性翘班善后的时候，吉尔伽美什开着自己最爱的那辆炫彩金漆敞篷跑车停在赫温洛克街36号——对面的99号书店前，隔着一条马路观察花店老板早晨忙碌的身影。  
他还是有一点点忐忑的。就算是我行我素如他，第三次见面就求婚这个进度不管怎么说都太快了些。但他不能等，没几天就是订婚宴了，这是他最后的挣扎，今天出门还特地抹了半罐新买的发胶。诚然，仅凭两面之缘——雨下屋檐萍水相逢，摄影棚里三言两语——再加上没有任何感情色彩印在纸上厚厚一沓的个人资料就草率地想要与一个Omega私定终身，这种事实在是荒诞不经太欠考虑；他怀着找人挡婚这一不怎么光彩的初衷接近恩奇都，却也无法否认对方的确令自己动心。  
二十多年了，他第一次闻到那么舒心的味道。作为一个激素紊乱的患者，他很难描述多年来受信息素折磨的感觉，也从来不懂正常的Alpha是如何被Omega的气息所吸引甚至发狂的。于他而言，最舒适的时刻也不过是哪天爬床的小玩意身上的味儿不那么让他气闷，好歹能提起兴致通过最原始的方式纾解一下无处可泄的压力与烦躁。而直到那个雨天他才体会到那种迟来的美好，又在摄影棚的那个下午确认无疑：安宁舒适，温柔缱绻，兴奋战栗，全都是由一人而起。像是森林深处沾着晨露的浆果，雨过天晴亮晶晶的草坪，森林环绕映着澄澈天空风平浪静的湖水。  
他靠在车座上搓着下巴，整个人意识还泡在想象中的湖水里，以至于根本没意识到一个老熟人迈进了花店大门。  
在沙姆哈特眼里，吉尔伽美什和恩奇都是两条平得不能再平的平行线。  
他们要如何产生交集？是吉尔伽美什一时兴起、纡尊降贵来中产社区附近买花，还是恩奇都用了最新研发的抑制剂突发过敏、把制药公司告上法庭？  
所以当她在恩奇都的花店里看到那个金发红眼涂着发胶浑身都写满有钱的青年时，她脑子里的第一反应是“这人怎么这么像吉尔伽美什”而不是”哦天哪他们两个怎么会认识”。  
很显然吉尔伽美什对她的出现也感到费解，这时两人的目光难以避免地汇集在第三个人身上，而恩奇都应对完午饭前最后一位客人之后十分无辜又迷茫地向沙姆哈特眨眨眼，随后对突兀站在花丛旁边的不速之客皱了皱眉。  
沙姆哈特看这架势绝不是解释恩奇都曾经在大学上过她的选修课这一渊源的时候，也不应当问这两人为什么会认识。她思索着如何打破沉默，但在此之前她的意识让她很难控制自己不去探究这两人的关系。她以专业的眼光来观察他们的面部表情：恩奇都明显有些惊讶，更多的是不解；吉尔伽美什显然心情不错，可他的脸上竟有一丝丝不易察觉的紧张。  
夭寿，这位祖宗还学会紧张了。  
和多年好友西杜丽不同的是，沙姆哈特姑且算是个相信爱情的人。她研究心理学，越深入越体味到人之复杂难以用理论来抽象概括，人的心理受太多要素影响，行为也会因为一阵意外的风吹而偏离原来的方向；学者们可以观察出大致的规律，总结出趋势性的理论，却永远没什么放之四海而皆准的法则，难免会有那么一两个“离经叛道”的个体会带来意外与惊喜。  
所以此时此刻就算你告诉她吉尔伽美什看上恩奇都了她也毫不惊讶，顶多惋惜一下落花有意流水无情。但饶是沙姆哈特，在看到这位金发的祖宗从兜里掏出一个可疑的丝绒小方盒时，脑子里也是警铃大作；当祖宗打开方盒，她确认里面确实装着预想中的东西时，下一秒耳朵里听到的四个字简直就像911那天的民航客机撞向双子塔那样炸在了她脑子里。  
她喝了口已经有点凉了的馥芮白，感觉自己不太能跟得上节奏。是，吉尔伽美什不是个能用常理来解释的主儿，尽管一年前情况大有好转停掉了心理咨询，但沙姆哈特很清楚如果再受刺激他一定会回到之前的状态甚至更糟。很明显他与伊修塔尔的婚约就是令他再度混乱的导火索，然而现在这个状况她不认为这是心理问题，更像是脑子烧坏了才会做出的举动。  
她看了看外面的天气，晴空万里；她动动鼻翼，周围都是花草的清香。此时此刻此地，表白倒是合适表白的，可突如其来的求婚这谁顶得住啊。  
更何况还是命令语气的“跟我结婚”四个字，霸道强硬得连个商量的余地都没想给。  
就在沙姆哈特惊魂未定的时候，恩奇都眉毛一挑嘴巴一撅，狐疑地盯着来人看了两秒钟，歪了歪顶着有些杂乱的头发的小脑袋，干脆利落地给出了回应：  
“我不要。”  
沙姆哈特咖啡都忘了咽，张着嘴巴，双眼愣愣地在两个人之间徘徊，余光瞥见店外路对面书店旁那辆充满个人特色的跑车被交警无慈悲地贴上了违章停车的罚单。


End file.
